Sonidos
by LunnVic
Summary: Drabble de las primeras veces de diferentes situaciones de Fye con Kurogane. Yaoi. Spoilers hasta el final del manga.


_En fin. Por fín vuelvo a FF. Esta vez con un KuroFye~! Es cortito, típico y lo odio, pero lo voy a subir porque es mi nueva pareja preferida y por algo tendría que empezar. En realidad tengo otros cuatro escritos, pero de momento no quiero subirlos ._._

_Comentarios son bienvenidos!_

_Dedicado a los que se sienten un poquito Fye, wu wu wuuuu!~ … algún día lejano corregiré las faltas en las comas xD_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tanto Fye como Kurogane pertenecen a las CLAMP._

**Sonidos.**

La primera vez que le miré, mis pensamientos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que comparar todo su aspecto con lo que había dejado atrás. Ojos rojos tras ojos azules de improvisto bajo la imponente lluvia que nos mantenía en un silencio fijo, esperando por cumplirse lo que pedíamos.

.

La primera vez que escuché su voz, el pensamiento único fue que el tono asemejaba a una lija deslizándose por piel blanca y suave. Dolor, agriedad. Y su voz mezclada con la mía clamaba el primero de los contrastes. Si yo jamás volvería, entonces él estaría. Nuestros deseos sólo se parecían en lo diferentes que eran.

.

La primera vez que le miré a los ojos, fue junto a la primera de las sonrisas falsas que esbocé ante él. Comprendí cuánto de falso y cuánto de nuevo sería todo con él, y fue la primera vez que sentí alivio ante un mal cambio. No sonrió, pero quizá sí fue su primer ceño fruncido.

Con la lluvia golpeando las pestañas y el corazón colgando muerto entre costillas, el mejor analítico fueron sus pupilas.

.

La primera vez que dormimos juntos, el mundo se volteaba a mi alrededor, caprichoso y juguetón tras varios tragos de algo que supuestamente no me afectaba. Recuerdo estar lleno de golpes, caer de boca contra el suelo y las carcajadas no paraban y se elevaban en mi garganta, incontrolables. Él sólo gruñía por lo bajo y por lo alto como en todos los mundos y situaciones, y entonces yo reía más y más porque en un mundo en el que o me habían amado o me habían odiado, él no hacía ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

La primera vez que dormimos juntos, mis ojos fueron incapaces de quedarse abiertos ni un minuto más mientras las ascuas de los suyos vigilaban mi descanso. Recuerdo pensar espontáneamente que su cara se veía rara en horizontal frente a la mía.

Mis manos se alargaron hacia él, y el sueño fue quien dio el último golpe a mi consciencia.

Por la mañana, parecía que mi cerebro estaba bailando algún tipo de danza salvaje golpeándose en las paredes del cráneo, y me costó volver a abrir los ojos. Los suyos seguían allí, fijos y llameantes, abiertos. Mis manos permanecían a medio paso entre él y yo, abatidas la noche anterior sin haber terminado el recorrido.

Entonces se levantó y se fue. Seguramente los chiquillos estarían mucho peor.

.

La primera vez que nos besamos, fue resultado de casi medio año de una soledad aplastante en un mundo que no era ni suyo ni mío, reclutados en un ejército al que no podíamos hacer otra cosa que pertenecer. Yo había llorado durante horas tras ver la cara del enemigo y gritarme a mí mismo que no era él. Que no era Ashura. Ni siquiera un sucedáneo de su cuerpo. Él sólo se había limitado a pararme y asaltarme con sus labios. Y era todo lo que había esperado que hiciera aún sin haberlo pensado ni una sola vez.

No era delicado. Siempre había sido un guerrero y en esas cuestiones no dejaría de serlo. Me vi a mi mismo como un educador, separándome de él y volviendo a buscarle cuando parecía no querer rasgarme los labios con sus dientes. Quizá yo nunca respiraba o él necesitaba exceso de oxígeno, siempre eran sus suspiros quienes cortaban el beso. También eran sus manos quienes no avanzaban, y también ellas quienes paraban las mías.

Los sonidos iban y venían y no había ningún motivo para aquel contacto que no fuese la desesperación de echar de menos a quien no estaba allí. Yo cerré los ojos imaginando sus ojos dorados, imaginando que su piel era más clara y que no ardía tan fieramente como sus pupilas. Pero por algo el fuego es un enemigo temido, y arrasa al hielo.

Arrasa al hielo.

Y todo lo que representa.

.

La primera vez que nos acostamos, sólo era capaz de verle por una sola pupila, y mi cuerpo buscaba más que sexo. "Presa" no era sólo la definición, sino el concepto y la existencia, y me resistía con todo mi autocontrol a tomar una sola de esas gotas que formaban un camino carmesí sobre su brazo. Entonces mi espalda chocó contra la pared y él presionó su piel contra mis labios. Nunca tan débil y tan impotente como cuando tomaba su sangre y sentía cómo me excitaba por ello.

Me besó con su propia sangre aún en mi boca y temblé contra él. Susurré algo como "no quiero hacer esto así", y pareció obedecer el tiempo justo entre que me arrastraba por la habitación y me tiraba sobre el único colchón que parecía haber en todo el edificio. Mi lengua seguía lamiendo su piel teñida de rojo y sus dientes se deslizaban cuello abajo, apartando la ropa para descubrir más y más piel.

Entonces sus labios se precipitaron sobre los míos y finalmente sus manos avanzaron hacia el punto justo donde nunca antes había llegado. Y aquellos eran mis sentimientos, y los suyos, los de los dos, dirigidos exactamente del uno al otro sin pasar por ningún intermediario como princesas demasiado pequeñas o elegantes asesinos dormidos.

Y al final, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por no poder resistirme a su sangre le apreté con fuerza como si quisiera romperle y hacerle desaparecer junto a todo lo que le pertenecía. Y recibí la misma fuerza de sus brazos cálidos y goteantes, rojizos.

.

Nunca hubo una primera vez para los "te quiero", pues estos están sobrevalorados. Sólo días seguidos de otros días, de burlas seguidas de otras burlas y honestidad mezclada con un líquido carmesí de vez en cuando. Y los días seguían a los días, y a otros días, y a otros días.

.

Y la mañana siempre nos pillaba en el momento de la rendición, con mis manos en su pelo y sus labios en los míos.


End file.
